An overdue in the book
by lilinette
Summary: Un petit oneshot à la suite du 5x13 The Dentist in the Ditch. Spoiler donc...


_Coucou à tous,_

_Me revoilà avec un nouvel oneshot après une longue période d'absence. :))  
il s'agit d'une petite idée qui m'est venue à l'esprit après l'épisode 5x13 "The Dentist in the Ditch". J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture!_

**Disclaimer: Ni la série, ni ses personnages ne m'appartiennent (et c'est bien dommage), je ne fais que m'amuser avec.**

* * *

Je rentrais chez moi en repassant les derniers évènements dans ma tête. Le retour soudain de Jared et notre prise de bec au bureau suite à la rencontre de sa future femme, anciennement escort girl, ainsi que les paroles que Brennan m'a lancé dans la voiture. Elle avait raison. Je n'avais pas le droit de faire des recherches sur Padme. Encore moins d'empêcher Jared de l'aimer à cause de son passé. Moi qui prêchais les sentiments profonds et l'amour véritable, même si parfois j'avais du mal à y croire encore, j'étais devenu un brin trop rationnel.

La faute à Bones. Je me brennanise.

Je levai la tête vers le rétroviseur et captai le reflet de mes yeux légèrement cernés. Je souris.

Elle par contre, elle avait fait d'immenses progrès ces derniers temps. Entre ses notes d'humour qu'elle essayait maladroitement de jouer et ce comportement parfois amusant et informel qu'elle avait avec moi au travail, elle ne cessera jamais de m'étonner. Cinq ans à peine s'écoulèrent depuis notre première collaboration et cette femme, désagréable et glaciale que j'avais rencontrée ce jour là semblait désormais être à des années lumière. Une femme qui au fil des années sut non seulement briser cette glace mais qui réussit aussi de me faire tomber éperdument amoureux d'elle. Le cœur a des raisons que la raison ignore et voilà que cinq ans après je voyais celle qui n'avait jamais imaginer cet organe représenter autre chose qu'un tas de muscles, débiter un véritable hymne à l'amour tout en me regardant droit dans les yeux. J'avais beau y chercher une explication rationnelle (maintenant que je l'étais), je n'en trouvais pas.

Malgré notre discussion animée dans le bar ce soir là et la complicité presque évidente entre les deux femmes, Bones était plutôt silencieuse dans la voiture lorsque je la déposais chez elle. Hormis les remarques de politesse sur la maturité de mon frère après son périple indien et sur le fait que lui et Padme avaient l'air très heureux ensemble (ce qui devrait réellement être le cas pour que Brennan le remarque), elle n'avait pas dit un mot. Elle se contentait de regarder droit devant elle tout en évitant le contact avec mes yeux. Au moment de quitter la voiture, je la sentis hésitante, sur le point de me dire quelque chose.

« Booth, je... », commença-t-elle.

« Vous feriez mieux de rentrer, Bones », m'entendis-je dire d'un ton rassurant.

_Vous feriez mieux de rentrer?! _Parfois je me demande ce qui me fait dire des choses pareilles, car c'est exactement ce qu'elle fit.  
Elle rentra chez elle.  
Emportant avec elle toute la chaleur de la soirée qui venait de se terminer. Du moins pour moi.

J'avais beau prendre mon mal en patience et attendre le moment propice voir idéal pour démêler tous mes sentiments envers Temperance (et les siens envers moi par la même occasion), une petite voix au plus profond de mon être continuait de me susurrer de cessez d'être un imbécile et de prendre les choses en main, même si mon côté rationnel, fraîchement né, me persuadait du contraire.  
« Et puis merde! », lançai-je à mon volant.

D'un crissement de pneu sur l'asphalte je fis demi tour sur la chaussée déserte.

La porte d'entrée étant ouverte, je gravis les deux étages avec une facilité incroyable et me retrouvai incertain sur pas de son appartement. Ma main effleura à peine sa porte lorsqu'elle s'entrebâilla en me laissant découvrir l'obscurité qui régnait à l'intérieur. Étonné, je m'y glissai sans faire de bruit.

Et à ce moment là je la vis assise sur le canapé, vêtue d'un pyjama vert d'eau légèrement déboutonné sur le dessus. Les jambes repliées sous son corps elle était penchée sur ce qui pourrait bien être la revue anthropologique. Le mug représentant un petit squelette acclamant «I'm all bones » que je lui avais offert pour son anniversaire était posé près d'elle sur la petite table basse jouxtant le canapé. J'étais ravi de la voir s'en servir. Les vapeurs du liquide chaud, probablement une tisane, s'en échappaient discrètement formant une petite fumée blanchâtre, à peine visible dans le clair de la liseuse.

Ses petites lunettes dotée d'une monture argentée avaient glissé sur le bout de son nez ce qui n'avait pas l'air de la gêner dans sa lecture. J'étais toujours étonné de la voir avec ces lunettes comme si quelque chose de totalement déconcertant venait lui barrer son visage. D'autant plus qu'elle ne les portait que très rarement, en guise de lunettes de repos et la plupart du temps chez elle.  
Je me souviens encore la première fois que je la vis avec. Elle avait l'air si timide et fragile que je n'osais même pas lui faire de blagues qui me brûlaient les lèvres.  
Ce soir là, la situation était différente. Elle était détendue, confortablement blottie contre les coussins, ses cheveux bruns relevés avec une pince ne laissant s'échapper qu'une petite mèche que Temperance ne cessait d'enrouler autour de son doigt, complètement absorbée par un article. Et elle souriait. Pas ouvertement. Elle avait juste un tout petit sourire discret comme si quelque chose dans ces lignes l'intriguait, la captivait, la satisfaisait.  
Je voulais lui chuchoter un léger « Hey, Bones » afin de ne pas briser cet instant fragile. Mais au même moment elle releva ses yeux azur vers les miens comme si elle m'attendait. Je me figeai sur place, j'osais à peine respirer tout en soutenant son regard. Elle se leva doucement du canapé et fit quelques pas dans ma direction. Le haut de son pyjama à peine relevé dévoilait un bout de son nombril. Alors que des milliers de papillons envahissaient mon ventre, une porte claqua dans le couloir.

Je sursautai.

Sans broncher elle continua de s'approcher, le même sourire dessiné sur le visage. Puis elle enleva ses lunettes, avec sa main elle détacha la pince qui retenait ses cheveux, secoua la tête en laissant une cascade de cheveux bruns se répandre sur ses épaules et me lança:

« Monsieur Booth, connaissez vous une pénalité pour un livre en retard? »  
Je souris un peu confus.

« Je suppose que vous allez me le dire.... hmmm.... madame », lui demandai-je en plissant les yeux.  
Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi.  
« Disons que vous avez mis vraiment beaucoup de temps à venir... rendre le livre. »  
Elle accentua sur le vraiment. Je pouvais désormais sentir son souffle.  
« Toutes mes excuses. Cela ne se reproduira plus. », glissai-je à son oreille.  
« Vous savez, je ne pourrai pas attendre aussi longtemps la prochaine fois », murmura-t-elle en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes.  
« Je ne saurai plus vous faire attendre .»  
Je glissai mes mains dans son dos, dans la douce chaleur de l'endroit où le coton rencontrait sa peau. Elle me sourit davantage, tout en frissonnant sous la froideur de mes doigts.  
« Dans ce cas vous serez exempt de la pénalité. » Elle se mordit la lèvre. « Mais toutefois, il faut que vous me laissiez quelque chose en retour. Quelque chose qui vous empêchera de partir avec le livre. »  
Je l'attirai fermement vers moi, en parcourant son cou de mes lèvres.  
« Je suis à votre disposition. Vous n'avez qu'à vous servir ».  
Elle déboutonna ma chemise, littéralement prête à se servir, en baladant ses mains tièdes sur mon torse comme si elle se demandait par où commencer. A l'intérieur je bouillonnais entre l'excitation et le plaisir être avec elle. Des envies contradictoires me tiraillaient entre lui arracher toutes ses vêtements et lui faire l'amour là, à même le sol ou la serrer fort dans mes bras et rester planté là, sans bouger, en humant l'odeur de l'autre, ma peau contre sa peau.  
Ayant fait son choix, Temperance braqua son regard sur moi, sa main figée à gauche de ma poitrine, juste là sur mon cœur. Je pouvais parier qu'elle l'entendait battre. Elle pencha sa tête pour examiner mon visage. Pas de façon dont elle examinait les restes humains mais avec une telle curiosité comme si elle voulait en mémoriser le moindre détail.  
« Seriez-vous prêt à vous en séparer, monsieur Booth? », me dit-elle.

_Monsieur Booth... _Pas agent. Encore moins agent spécial. Non, monsieur. Juste monsieur. Je n'était qu'un homme. Un mâle, probablement alpha (certainement d'ailleurs) qui était en train de fondre entre ses mains sans aucune idée de quoi elle était en train de parler.  
En rencontrant une franche incompréhension sur mon visage, elle continua:

« De cette masse musculaire, cet organe vital qui fait circuler votre sang et en somme vous fait vivre, seriez-vous prêt à vous en séparer? »  
J'attrapai à nouveau ses lèvres au goût de la tisane mentholée. Ses lèvres douces et voluptueuse au service de sa bouche tout aussi gourmande que la mienne.  
« Je crois que ce ne sera pas possible, Bones », lui soufflai-je en interrompant à peine nos baisers.  
Elle s'accrocha à mon cou et m'enlaça fermement avec ses jambes.  
« Vous me décevez, Booth. » Elle attrapa mon oreille et mordit gentiment son lobe.  
Je m'avançai vers le canapé et la tisane refroidie avec elle autour de mes hanches.

« C'est vous qui me décevez, Bones. » Je l'allongeai sur les coussins en prenant soin de repousser la revue anthropologique le plus loin possible. Je défis son pyjama, bouton par bouton, en découvrant à chaque étape des parcelles de son corps qui jusqu'alors m'étaient inconnus. « Je vous croyais savoir que vous l'aviez déjà. »

Nos doigts s'entremêlèrent, s'agrippant à l'autre comme à une bouée de sauvetage, nos lèvres de déchainèrent dans une valse envoûtante ne laissant plus de place à la parole. Nous nous arrachâmes nos vêtements. Nous nous dévorâmes vivants tels des rapaces engloutissant leur proie et savourâmes le goût de l'autre. Nos gestes tendres mais précis nous faisaient rugir de plaisir.  
Puis nous y fûmes. A ce moment crucial que nous attendîmes et redoutâmes tant. La scène de sexe. L'acte de l'union. La fusion des corps et des sens. L'osmose. Ce mélange de sensations fortes rassemblant les deux êtres affaiblies par le désir. Cette symbiose d'un homme et d'une femme précipités à n'en faire qu'un.

A la lueur de la petite liseuse j'admirais un tableau presque surréaliste. J'avais Bones - _ma_ Bones – allongée sur le dos, les cheveux en bataille, les courbes de son corps épousant parfaitement les miennes. Elle était là, sublime, coquine, passionnée avec la soif d'amour et de désir. Elle me faisait faire les choses incroyables, me faisait vibrer à me faire perdre la tête.  
Toute cette nuit là nous couchâmes ensemble. Nous baisâmes et nous fîmes l'amour. Le canapé (ferme) et le tapis (moelleux) de son salon furent nos terrains de jeu pedant un certain temps. Nous nous abandonnâmes l'un dans l'autre, nous franchîmes la ligne interdite et la re-franchîmes plusieurs fois, sans parler des lois de la physique. Et puis ce fut le calme, l'apaisement général, un instant aussi fragile qu'un verre de cristal. Le moment où les deux êtres épuisés mais satisfaits, se blottirent l'un contre l'autre osant à peine respirer.  
Elle était allongée sur ma poitrine pendant que je regardais sa tête se soulever au fil de mes respirations. Sa main sur mon ventre esquissait des motifs invisibles tandis que la mienne faisait de même sur son dos.  
En espace de quelques temps tout ce qui me tracassait jusqu'à présent se démêlait doucement. La complexité des sentiments entre Brennan et moi venait de se dissoudre comme le sucre dans l'eau chaude. Mon cœur, enfin léger, n'était jamais aussi rempli.  
Avec toute la tendresse et la douceur qu'il procurait, c'était le moment postcoïtal parfait. N'était-il pas?

A vrai dire non.  
Il ne l'était pas du tout.  
Puisque tout ne s'était pas passé exactement comme ça.

Lors de mon demi tour précipité, ma roue arrière entra en contact avec le trottoir d'en face qui l'éclata sur la chaussée tout aussi déserte. Accusant la roue de tous les malheurs du monde, je retirai ma veste et plongeai dans le coffre à la recherche du cric et de la roue de secours. Il était précisément minuit vingt. Je sentis sur moi les premières gouttes de pluie annoncée à la radio un peu plus tôt dans la journée.  
Je jurai.  
Vingt minutes plus tard je me redressai enfin, les jambes engourdies et les mains pleines de boue fraîchement formée sous une pluie battante. J'étais trempé de la tête aux pieds et d'une humeur massacrante.  
En rentrant à la maison, je me précipitai à retirer mes vêtements – honnêtement j'aurais préféré me déshabiller en d'autres circonstances – et filai sous la douche à toute vitesse. Au contact de l'eau chaude ruisselant sur mon corps je réussis enfin à me détendre. Les souvenirs de cette nuit imaginaire passée avec Bones me montaient à la tête. J'essayais de ne pas penser à la douceur de sa peau, ni à son odeur fruitée semblable au plus exquis des desserts. Je tentai d'oublier ses courbes ou plutôt leur imitation dans mon songe. En vain. Malgré les efforts de ma raison de chasser les images obscènes de Brennan de ma tête, mon corps décida de suivre une toute autre logique. Incapable de lutter contre mon excitation, je cédai à mon plaisir individuel. Pathétique et dans état de désespoir extrême, je me soulageai dans ma douche en pensant à ma partenaire de travail.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais étalé dans mon lit avec la frustration à mes côtés. Je louchai sur mon téléphone posé sur la table de chevet sans oser composer le numéro de Temperance. Il était beaucoup trop tard pour un coup de fil amical et du coup, ce qui aurait pu être une soirée inoubliable devint un petit cauchemar solitaire dotée d'une pointe de malchance et une bonne dose d'amertume.

* * *

_Toute review de votre part sera la bienvenue! ;) à bientôt j'espère._


End file.
